Three Times
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Ichigo le dice que le ama tres veces en toda su vida. Rukia no lo hace ninguna. [Ichiruki] [Oneshot]


**Advertencias:** Mangaverse/Animeverse. Sin spoilers.

* * *

 **THREE TIMES**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

 _Ichigo le dice que le ama tres veces en toda su vida. Rukia no lo hace ninguna._

* * *

 **Uno.**

Ichigo le dice que la ama por primera vez en su vida no porque tenga ganas, sino porque le están obligando. El estómago se le revuelve salvajemente y le dan ganas de vomitar. Apenas y se ha imaginado diciéndoselo y ya se siente mal, no quiere imaginarse ni lo que pasará cuando se lo diga a la Rukia verdadera, la de carne y hueso.

Maldice a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, a esas estúpidas cosas graciosas que hizo en la graduación del bachillerato y a su poca tolerancia al alcohol. De haber sabido que esas mujerzuelas estaría por allí escondidas tomando fotografías para un posterior chantaje mejor ni se hubiera tomado la molestia de ir. Para el caso, mejor ni se hubiera graduado.

Se aproxima a Rukia, que está leyendo un volante de la academia de policía con mucha atención. Ichigo no las ve, pero siente las miradas de las mujeres, principalmente la de Rangiku Matsumoto clavadas en su espalda y se pregunta por qué Rukia no se ha percatado de su presencia. O tal vez ya lo hizo y sólo las ignora.

Ya le gustaría a él poder ignorarlas.

—Te amo —le dice de golpe y secamente. Escucha a Nanao resoplar y a Yachiru reírse de él a lo lejos, como sonidos traídos por el viento.

Rukia levanta la mirada azulina y la clava en la avellana de él. La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami contiene el aliento al unísono y él también, esperando la respuesta de Rukia.

—¿Te sientes mal? —es todo lo que dice y escucha los quejidos de decepción de las mujeres.

Él sonríe con arrogancia y se alegra de tener a la chica de novia.

—No. No estoy bien, pero creo que pronto mejoraré —dice echando una mirada a la ventana y alcanzando a ver unas siluetas a lo lejos de las mujeres pagándose lo que puede ser una apuesta—. Malditas.

 **Dos.**

Ichigo se está poniendo la corbata para asistir a la graduación de Rukia en la academia de policía cuando le dice que la ama por segunda vez. Se pone la roja rayada que ella le regaló hace muchos años cuando le dieron el resultado, positivo, de su examen de entrada a la universidad. Él normalmente no usa trajes, así que el regalo está casi intacto. Ella entra como si tuviera todo el derecho sin tocar primero y se sienta en la cama con una hoja de papel entre las manos.

—Voy a decir el discurso de graduación —dice—. Fui la mejor de mi promoción.

—Lo has dicho unas quince veces al día durante la última quincena. Lo sé, carajo.

—Necesito que revises mi discurso —le pide canturreando, ignorando el tono arisco con el que Ichigo siempre habla.

—Te lo revisé ayer.

—Revísalo otra vez.

Él bufa, molesto, pero le arrebata el papel de las manos.

—Léelo en voz alta.

—Carajo, no estás satisfecha con nada. A ver… Buenas tardes detectives, comandantes, familiares, amigos y compañeros policías, a todos quienes hoy se sienten orgullosos por nosotros, buenas tardes y gracias por acompañarnos. Nos hemos reunido para compartir la satisfacción de declarar que _amo a Rukia Kuchiki_ _…_ —Ichigo se detiene con la cara roja, roja como lava volcánica al darse cuenta de lo que está leyendo y notar que le han tendido una jugarreta.

Rukia sonríe con sorna desde la cama, Karin se carcajea desde la puerta, Yuzu sonríe a su lado e Isshin llora de alegría al final del pasillo. No se dio cuenta que tenía audiencia, carajo.

—Maldición —masculla arrugando el papel.

En venganza, Ichigo se va sin corbata a la graduación de Rukia.

(Pero ella ni siquiera se da cuenta del detalle).

 **Tres.**

La tercera y última vez que Ichigo Kurosaki le dice a su esposa Rukia del clan Kuchiki que la ama es en su lecho de muerte. Su voz es apenas un susurro y su piel un lienzo arrugado por el paso de los años. Ella le sostiene la mano con fuerza y, aunque aparente lo contrario, quiere llorar. Es un poco absurdo porque saben que se encontrarán después de la muerte, saben lo que hay más allá, pero tal vez es la costumbre de llevar ya una vida humana común por tantos años lo que les provoca el llanto, porque él también se siente con ganas de acompañarla.

Ellos nunca han necesitado decirlo en voz alta. Siempre han entendido que se aman, pero que las palabras quedan chicas para describirlo. Además, ella tiene esos enormes ojos azules que le gritan que los dos son uno, que ella es suya, y él está seguro de que los suyos, cursi de él a los sesenta y ocho años, profesan que sólo la pueden mirar a ella.

Pero, aunque ellos nunca han necesitado decirlo en voz alta, Ichigo quiere saborear las palabras en su momento final.

—Te amo, Kurosaki Rukia —Ichigo lo susurra en el oído de su esposa con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y luego exhala su último suspiro.

 **Cuatro.**

Se reencuentran en la Sociedad de Almas cuatro años después del deceso del cuerpo mortal de Ichigo. El gigai… no, el cuerpo humano de Rukia no muere hasta entonces y es hasta ese momento que tienen permitido verse. Él la está esperando con los brazos crucados y el ceño tan fruncido como siempre con aspecto de dieciochoañero, justo el que tenía cuando comenzaron a salir. Ella también se ve de esa edad. Se acerca a él con su traje negro de shinigami, empuñando a Sode no Shirayuki, y le da un codazo en las costillas.

—Me extrañabas, ¿verdad? Por eso estás aquí —lo pica con sus palabras y una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya cállate. Estoy seguro de que si no hubiera venido hubieras comenzado una discusión tan tonta como tus dibujos de Chappy.

—¡Retira lo dicho!

Ichigo no lo retira y comienzan a caminar.

—Nah, supongo que te extrañé —concede Ichigo rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado.

Tantos años de matrimonio, piensa Rukia, tantos años de matrimonio y él todavía parece un maldito adolescente.

—Yo te extrañé —confiesa tomándole de la mano pero sin dejar de caminar—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Ya.

—Te amo, Ichigo.

Él se para repentinamente y ella lo imita. Ichigo le mira con los ojos brillando como si tuvieran fuego en ellos.

—¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me lo dices? Jamás lo dijiste cuando estábamos vivos. Eres la peor esposa del mundo.

—¿Y qué? Tú sólo lo dijiste una vez —se encoge de hombros.

—No es cierto. Lo hice tres veces.

—Fue una. Las otras dos no cuentan porque te obligaron, estúpido.

—De cualquier manera fueron tres. No importan las circunstancias, mala mujer.

—Tan dramático —musita Rukia—. Bueno, pues ya te lo voy a decir más a menudo.

—¿Más a menudo cuándo?

—No sé. Ya te lo diré cuando menos te lo esperes. No quiero que la gente piense que soy una ridícula por decirlo a cada rato.

—No serás una ridícula. Estás casada.

—En el mundo de los vivos. Aquí eso no vale nada. Debemos casarnos otra vez.

—Después. Tenemos la eternidad por delante.

Rukia suelta su mano abruptamente.

—Bueno, pues espera tus palabras cursis en algún momento en la eternidad —amenaza, pero ambos disfrutan de la discusión como no lo hacían desde hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **No se qu** **é decir. Ichiruki ftw!**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
